


The Beginnings of Martin and Hale

by dydia17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dydia17/pseuds/dydia17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills High School what if derek was a teenager and he fell for the one and only lydia martin set during season 1 the hale pack comes too beacon hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginnings of Martin and Hale

Today is the first day if high school yay I was so happy and excited I have the greatest life in beacon hills. After I applied my makeup I went to hug my little prada I was so ready for today since Im only fifteen I have to walk to school but its fine its not that far anyways when i get there i see stiles n his best friend scott hey i i'm not so stuck up since i broke up with jackson i've learned how to to treat people with respect i head to my locker to see two of my best friends allison and malia we became really close towards the end of eight grade well i say hey guys u ready allison says totally lyds and i laugh cause she is so nervous n i see malia smile at something n i turn around and i see stiles and i'm just like wow girl to got the hots for lil old stiles and she's tries to play it out but i see right through it. Ugh first class gym i hate gym well ill see u guys at later see ya have fun allison shouts haha funny alli I hate you. I guess gym wasn't so bad i met a new girl name cora she was really cool and she also has a brother named derek i think no yah thats right she says hes not here today tomorrow tho so we have all the classes together i just wanna meet this derek he seems interesting and maybe hes cute but yah that’ gotta wait. Later that day Cora invited me and Allison n malia to her house and we all went so that we can all get to know each other n when we got to her house I gitta say wow it was huge and beautiful it was kinda creepy though cause it was in the woods but either than that it was amazing I guess u can say I was impressed. Hey Cora thanks for bringing us here said alli oh so sweet innocent Allison. Hey Cora I heard someone say and I looked up and saw one of the hottest guy he stopped mid way saying oh hey who are these pretty young girls which made me blush a bit I could of swear he was looking at me but malia was all googli eyed when she saw him. Oh Derek I want u to meet my friends she pointed at Allison and malia and lastly at me saying this is Lydia and guys this is Derek my older brother I smiled and said hi nice to meet you Derek so u wanna hang out with us we could watch a movie or something we stared into each others eyes until I heard cora say or we can go for a swim that snapped me back to reality um ya that sounds good but in don’t have my swim suit. Cora said oh u can borrow some shorts all three of you guys can I turned and smiled thanks cor that would be great. Hey Derek u gonna join I asked and hes says of course wouldn’t it so ill race you haha your on I said one two and I ran hey that’s cheating haha so next thing I knew,

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think shoud i continue this was just a little preview more to come if u guys want


End file.
